


с тобой (где угодно)

by adorkable



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: Это про любовь. В разных местах.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Kudos: 25





	с тобой (где угодно)

**Author's Note:**

> хотела зимой написать текст про лето, написала, но не тот
> 
> для гномов

— Ты пожалеешь, — укором звучит Тренер, одним сплошным, примерно, как то желание, которое пронизывает Рэя.  
— Это будет потом.  
— Ты разве не должен всё просчитывать наперёд?  
— Я так и делаю, — Рэй стаскивает штаны ниже колен и садится на пол, тот с подогревом, и вряд ли, будь пол холодным, как ноги Рэя перед тем, как забраться в постель, такая мысль вообще пришла бы в голову, — и сейчас я просчитал наперёд достаточно, чтобы не передумать.  
— И как ты хочешь? — раздаётся слабый хруст, это колено Тренера, тот опускается на пол рядом, касаясь Рэя с лёгким осуждением во взгляде.  
— По-быстрому, а то ты можешь передумать, — тянется поцеловать, а локоть скользит по полу так, что Рэй почти падает. Почти — падать особо некуда. Он удачно смотрит под диван, где видит сиротливый, одинокий и всеми забытый носок. По цвету тот смутно похож на тот, который Рэй не мог найти месяца полтора назад, если не больше. — Бля, иди сюда, я уже не справлюсь.  
— Да-да, иди сюда, сделай всё сам, — шутливо ворчит Тренер и укладывается рядом.  
Стоило бы взять с собой хоть подушку, они не додумались: Рэй куда-то отвлёкся, а Тренер до конца не верил, что идея поддастся воплощению.  
— Ты сегодня капризный, — Рэй гладит его по плечу, щекочет рёбра и давит большим пальцем на пупок.  
— Я сегодня не выспался, а жёсткие поверхности в таком случае нежелательный бонус, — Тренер стаскивает с Рэя очки и целует.  
Губы и задница Рэя точно поверхности достаточно мягкие, чтобы Тренер не продолжал жаловаться.  
Через пару минут он уже сбито дышит и даже не планирует говорить что-то о том, как Рэй полулежит на нём.  
Согнутая коленка Тренера становится эдаким постаментом для Рэя, который упирается в неё задницей и мечтает о полноценном сексе, а не дрочке на скорость.  
На то, как противно начинают напоминать о бренности бытия собственные колени, Рэй пока не тратит силы.  
— Идея, — Тренер бормочет, пока облизывает губы, язык этот хочется укусить, Рэй предпочитает наслаждаться видом, — признаю, не такая плохая.  
— Да, я знаю, — волосы у Рэя разметались, Тренер заботливо зачёсывает их назад, — я всё знаю.

— С каких пор ты заделался крышевать церковь? — Рэй не старается сыграть удивление, потому что его нет.  
— Ни с каких, это не крышевание, а помощь.  
— Ага, и бабки он тебе не пытался втюхать так отчаянно, что всё разлетелось по полу.  
Сцена была до комичного нелепой, особенно в тот момент, когда Тренер начал помогать собирать купюры, а Рэй точно и пялился на его поясницу.  
— Ты помолчать можешь? — Тренер дёргает его за локоть, отвлекая от разглядывания высоченного потолка.  
— Что, мешаю тебе молиться?  
— Нет, просто… — он хмурится и ёрзает на сиденье, подбирая ответ, — молчи.  
— Может, ты и исповедуешься? А тебе через перегородку знакомый голос отвечает, как именно стоит замолить грехи, а? — Рэй смотрит на исповедальню и на последнюю женщину, которая своими каблуками разносит по церкви такое эхо, что то отдаётся в желудке.  
— Нет, Рэй, я уже давно не исповедовался в своих грехах.  
— А хочешь? — брови поднимаются сами, Рэй смотрит на Тренера не через стёкла очков, потому что те съехали уже достаточно низко.  
Он сидит на месте ровно и даже упирается локтями — поза полной скуки — в спинку переднего ряда.  
— Это… — и снова пауза, которой Рэй так и ждёт, кажется, с того момента, как они оказались в церкви.  
— Богохульство? Ты верующий?  
— Верить можно во множество разных вещей.  
— Вещей, — замечает Рэй и встаёт со скамьи.  
— Сядь на место.  
— А то что?  
Он идёт в сторону исповедальни и открывает две двери поочерёдно, места там до отвратительного мало. Ну точно чтобы никто не пытался поставить никого на колени. Не к месту приходит в голову один из последних заголовков: да, опять священник, да, опять маленький мальчик, да, хорошо хоть в этот раз до греха дело не дошло.  
— Давай, шевелись, она же не круглосуточная.  
Вопреки выражению ужаса на лице Тренера, тот встаёт и следует за Рэем.  
Заходит в кабинку и садится, упирается локтями в колени и смотрит снизу вверх. Ох, забытое какое-то ощущение, оно своими осколками начинает зудеть у Рэя под рёбрами, мешает сосредоточиться на цели.  
— Что? Рассказать тебе мои грехи?  
Рэй стягивает с себя плащ и небрежно забрасывает его за спину Тренера, начинает расстёгивать болты на джинсах.  
— Дорогой, — он старается не хлопнуть дверью за собой, — я о твоих грехах знаю достаточно. Хочешь покаяться?  
Тренер в ответ задирает его свитер и рубашку, бормочет что-то про майку, в необходимость ношения которой Рэй отказывается верить уже лет десять.  
Его поцелуи обжигают меньше, чем слабые укусы, которыми Тренер спускается до самой резинки трусов. Кажется, трусы тоже Тренера, Рэй так торопился утром, что не проверил толком. Зато как заехать к себе и надеть что-то из верхней одежды, на это время нашлось.  
— Рэй, из-за тебя меня даже на суд не пустят.  
Не самый странный разговор Рэя во время секса — про смерть, — да ему и не привыкать особо. Пьяный Тренер, к примеру, может смолотить такую хрень, что Рэй потом ещё несколько недель будет обмусоливать каждую косточку расхлябанной мысли. Чтобы позже ещё раз обсудить и слушать при этом «я такого не говорил» и не пытаться закатывать глаза.  
— Будешь тормозить, я тебя не пущу в машину, — ага, они сюда приехали на тачке Рэя, который заботливо согласился подбросить.  
Хорошо так согласился, тепло, влажно.  
Когда Тренер смотрит на него из-под ресниц и заглатывает глубоко, Рэй старается не стонать в голос, чтобы хоть как-то соблюсти приличия. У него хреново получается, старается он в половину силы.  
— Спорим, мы не единственные, кто использовал это место по подобному назначению?  
Кажется, Тренер воспринимает вопрос как не надо, за что щиплет Рэя за задницу так, что тот вскрикивает.  
Ну, поделом. 

— Это настолько важно, что ты не можешь отложить?  
— Да, — Рэй идёт по коридору и беспокойно оглядывается. Даже знание о том, что здесь никого кроме него и Тренера нет, не позволяет успокоиться. Ему вообще гнездо Пирсонов доставляет больше дискомфорта, чем требуется обычному человеку. — Я же уже говорил.  
— Ладно, буду воспринимать это как шанс поглядеть, как живёт Микки, — Тренер следует за ним, только в медленном темпе, правильно, ему здесь нормально, как и везде, где бы он ни оказался.  
— О, наслаждайся, — Рэй открывает дверь в кабинет и сразу включает свет.  
— Я наслаждаюсь, — ладонь Тренера ложится на поясницу и подталкивает вперёд.  
Пока Рэй достаёт папку с документами и ищет среди заверенных копий нужную, Тренер присаживается прямо на стол, не стесняясь никого и ничего.  
Рэй бы сейчас не отказался от файла, да только Микки их не переносит на дух. Ладно, в машине должно найтись что-то подходящее, чтобы презентабельный вид сохранился.  
Стоит только положить папку на законное место, как Рэй готов уйти. Правда, вид расслабленного Тренера действует как кнопка паузы, получается нормально вдохнуть и выдохнуть. Они же здесь одни.  
И Рэй на взводе, до которого умудрился в этот раз добраться в рекордные сроки, нужно всё-таки как-то уметь… успокаиваться.  
— Комфортно устроился? — спрашивает у Тренера и кладёт злосчастную бумажку на одну из полок шкафа, заставленного отвратительными (и при этом слишком знакомыми) статуэтками.  
— Достаточно, мне уже даже, знаешь ли, нравится, как здесь всё устроено.  
Не то, чтобы кабинет Рэя сильно отличался. Хотя количество пылесборников в собственном Рэй постарался ограничить.  
— Да?  
— Да, сразу вспоминается, как кое-кто пытался забраться к тебе в дом через окно в кабинете, — Тренер большим пальцем показывает себе за плечо.  
На это замечание Рэй фыркает, да уж, забудешь такой облом. Всё, что говорит Тренер, звучит как предложение, которое успело сформироваться в мыслях Рэя. Можно не изменять традициям, что он и решает сделать.  
— Хочешь реконструировать события? — не совсем корректно, для этого всё-таки придётся пойти...  
— Рэй, — Тренер лишь садится на стол удобнее, разводит ноги в сторону, — ты что, в доме твоего начальника?  
— Я же не предлагаю пойти в их спальню, — облизывается Рэй и в последний раз смотрит на статуэтки. У тех достаточно глаз, чтобы запечатлеть происходящее.  
И можно порадоваться, что именно в кабинете (и ещё в паре комнат) Микки решил никаких камер не устанавливать, ради собственного блага.  
— Не предлагай, — Тренер гладит себя по бедру, штаны на нём сегодня обычного чёрного цвета.  
— Буду считать, что ты согласен.  
— Не-а, — с усмешкой отвечает Тренер ему в губы и подставляет шею под ладонь. — Опять ты ледяной.  
— Это временно, — обещает Рэй.  
Ему до отвратительного нравится, как Тренер выглядит сидящим на столе, с разведёнными ногами и блеском в глазах. Готовым ко всему, что Рэй сможет предложить.  
— Это же не ролевая игра? — кончиками пальцев Тренер обводит его ухо, пока Рэй гладит его задницу с приумноженным в несколько раз рвением, а штаны и трусы всё ещё находятся на незаслуженных в данном случае местах.  
— Какая?  
— Я — босс, а ты — секретарь, которому срочно нужно что-то подписать после окончания рабочего дня, — дыхание у него сбивается на каждом третьем слове, потому что Рэй расставляет акценты зубами на теле Тренера. У них отлично получается работать вместе.  
— Я обойдусь без подписи, но, да, мне кое-что нужно, — очень и очень нужно.  
— На столе?  
Рэй гладит его через штаны и ощущает жар, который разливается по телу от самых ладоней, тот быстрый и приятный, хочется мурлыкать или издавать другие звуки. Звуки любви.  
— Да, на столе, не бойся, — Тренер закрывает глаза и Рэй целует его, возле левого века, задевая ресницы, — он не развалится.  
— Хотелось бы…  
Что-то подсказывает Рэю, что этот стол уже испытывали на прочность и не один раз. Думать об этом не хочется и не получается, когда рядом Тренер — он точно не стесняется быть громким. Рэй в восторге. 

— Странное место.  
— Чем?  
— Своей… — Тренер дёргается и встаёт, кресло, в котором он сидел последние полчаса, выглядит слишком потрёпанным, Рэй хмурится и слушает дальше, — открытостью? Прямо так, посреди бела дня, в центре города…  
— Какой кошмар, люди трахаются не на людях в подворотнях, а предпочитают для этого удобные кровати? — притворно возмущается Рэй, поддевая Тренера.  
Тот разглядывает ряды книг, которые никто уже давно не открывал, максимум внимания — с них регулярно убирают пыль, не более того.  
— Удобные говоришь? — как всегда без ошибки Тренер находит за что зацепиться, он оборачивается и разглядывает Рэя, Рэй предпочитает смотреть на чайный сервиз, который сиротливо стоит на столе. — Давно проверял?  
— Тебе в красках расписать или обычное «да» или «нет» тоже подойдёт?  
— Если ты привёл меня сюда только выпить чай, Уильям Хогарт, — то есть Тренер ещё и посмотрел за кого именно Рэй расписался, — то да, давай, рассказывай.  
— Может подняться наверх, ты сам проверишь.  
Наверх, по скрипучим ступеням, которые никто никогда не будет чинить, это как подсказка для всех желающих уединиться — внимание, кто-то идёт. И для персонала подсказка тоже.  
— У тебя язык уже отсох? Мы разговаривали всего полчаса, — Тренер у окна, разглядывает розы, за которыми есть высокий кустарник и не менее высокий каменный забор, надёжно скрывающий происходящее на первом этаже от лишних глаз. На втором для этого есть более тривиальные варианты: шторы или жалюзи.  
— Я хотел чай, — пытается оправдаться Рэй, сам себе он при этом не верит.  
— Признайся, я для тебя обычная интрижка, — то, как отыгрывает Тренер, потрясающе, у него даже щека дёргается, — ты не хочешь показывать меня родственникам, проводить со мной время на людях, всё, что тебе нужно, это моё тело.  
Правда, надолго его не хватает и он начинает смеяться, а Рэю как-то не до смеха, есть в этом что-то…  
— Рэй?  
— Давай без ролевых игр сегодня, а?  
— Мы без них всегда, — Тренер стягивает с себя пиджак и кидает его на кресло, тот мгновенно начинает сползать вниз, плевать, это даже не пиджак Тренера. Это ещё не самый плохой способ обращения.  
— Потому что всё и так хорошо, — факт, хотя Рэй замечает, что звучит сказанное вопросительно. Слегка.  
— Конечно, — соглашается Тренер, после чего Рэй встаёт и подходит к двери, которая никогда не закрывается.  
Никогда, если не знать, где искать, Рэй вот знает и достаёт с полки маленькую чёрную книжку без опознавательных знаков, внутри которой в специальной выемке лежит ключ. Два оборота, ключ в замке и их никто не потревожит, точнее, не застанет врасплох.  
— Мы могли попить чай у Турецкого, — Тренер смотрит на него и стягивает с себя очки, которые неаккуратно кладёт возле фигуристой и пустой вазы.  
— Да? Значит, там я мог бы сделать так? — Рэй целует его в уголок рта и не получает ответа.  
Отвечает Тренер иначе — вслух:  
— Да, подобное проявление чувств не запрещено законом, — улыбка у него нахальная, пальцы на собственном локте Рэй ощущает сразу после.  
— И такое? — в этот раз целует так, чтобы захватить верхнюю губу, обвести её языком, подождать, пока Тренер откроет рот.  
Глубоко и долго, как Рэй любит.  
— Да, и такое, — после небольшой паузы отвечает Тренер.  
Рэй гладит его по бедру и сжимает ягодицу, когда Тренер кусает его за мочку уха.  
— Технически, даже это ещё в зоне… — ага, в зоне.  
Не в зоне сам Рэй, которому вид довольного и расслабленного Тренера на фоне роз напоминает о чём-то.  
— Детка, — зовёт Тренер.  
— Что?  
— Мы из-за твоего чая не опоздаем?  
— Нет, — обещает Рэй, позволяя Тренеру смять собственный пиджак под пальцами как последнему безбожнику. — Мы опоздаем из-за тебя.  
Рэй разворачивает его лицом к окну и позволяет упереться в подоконник, Тренер задевает вазу и та шатается, наполняя комнату осуждающими звуками. На неё хочется шикнуть.  
— Немного помощи мне бы не помешало, — Рэй задирает его рубашку и вжимается членом в ягодицы, сегодня Тренер в джинсах, которые ждали своего часа слишком долго, судя по их жесткости.  
— Не торопи меня, — хрипит Тренер и подаётся назад, желая больше прикосновений, Рэй их с радостью дарит, — у меня тут такой вид.  
Он говорит про розы, весь вид, про который думает Рэй, это открывшаяся его взгляду поясница, в которую хочется впиться всеми возможными способами.  
— Я никогда не узнаю, какие тут кровати, — говорит Тренер, когда Рэй стаскивает с него трусы.  
Чуть позже Рэй обязательно скажет ему, что не трахался здесь ни с кем, а только мирно спал, и пару раз даже не в кровати, а в кресле, о чём жалел после. Позже, пока ему нужно постараться, чтобы они не издавали много шума, Тренер ему в этом успешно мешает.

— Здесь я надышусь свежим воздухом на полгода вперёд, — говорит Тренер, пока пытается сбить с кроны деревьев листву, палку он для этого взял слишком короткую.  
— Полгода? Слишком много.  
— Сколько тогда? Месяц? Два?  
— Давай остановимся на двух с половиной, — у Рэя есть план и его исполнение должно занять примерно столько. Если повезёт, то чуть меньше.  
— Как скажешь? А мы тут что-то ищем?  
Они заходят всё глубже в лес.  
— Да, кое-что, будешь и дальше не смотреть себе под ноги, — специально или нет, Тренер спотыкается именно в тот момент, Рэй ловит его за локоть, палка летит под ноги, уже никому неинтересная, — увидишь.  
— Я, пожалуй, воздержусь.  
Свежий запах, шум на минимум — не считая редких птиц — и Тренер рядом, Рэй ощущает умиротворение.  
Через несколько забавных историй, одну из которых рассказывает Тренер и там присутствует медведь, они находят нужное дерево. То, как было мелким, так и осталось, только раздалось в ветвях, пытаясь хоть так занять больше пространства.  
— О, тайное логово, — усмехается Тренер и смотрит на сомнительного вида ступеньки, без них забраться в домик на дереве никак не получится.  
— Оно не такое уж и тайное, — родители здесь были лишь пару раз, потому что предпочитали не пачкать обувь и одежду.  
— И что ты здесь делал?  
— Коллекционировал насекомых, читал письма бабушки, в которых она рассказала о том, как влюбилась в деда, прятался от всех и вся, — Рэй сейчас хочет спрятать там Тренера. Хоть ненадолго.  
Они забираются наверх, там пусто, видимо, кто-то растащил те немногие пожитки, которые Рэй оставил в домике перед тем, как окончательно распрощаться с этим местом. Сюда возвращаться он не собирался, и вот.  
Солнце пробивается сквозь кроны деревьев, Тренер вертит в пальцах непонятно откуда взявшийся листик, подносит его к лицу Рэя, проводит по выбритой щеке, подбородку, совсем щекотно ведёт по шее. Любуется тем, как Рэй улыбается на эту ласку.  
— В детстве я мечтал о таком.  
— В моём детстве было опасно говорить о своих мечтах, — Рэй снимает очки и кладёт их на косую полку, которая, судя по своему виду, способна спустя столько лет выдержать лишь сравнительно небольшой груз, — все слишком быстро исполнялись.  
— Впервые слышу, что баловень жалуется на то, что он такой.  
— Я не жалуюсь, скорее, оцениваю ситуацию, не будь они такими жаждущими угодить нам с Томом во всём, я бы может и не стал…  
Каким? Жаждущим выполнять невозможное? Человеком, способным продумывать самые странные и всё равно работающие схемы?  
— Это всё в прошлом, порадуйся за себя, — подбадривает его Тренер.  
Они молчат и слушают лес.  
— Если бы ты сказал, что хочешь пони, то получил бы его?  
— Пони? — удивляется Рэй. — Да, без проблем, но это не лучшая идея.  
— Ш-ш, я думаю, думаю, о чём бы попросил.  
Рэй катает на языке «попроси меня, я подарю тебе, что захочешь», вслух не произносит, не может подобрать тех слов, которые не будут звучать столь наивно.  
— Нет, кажется, моя фантазия исчерпала себя, — выдыхает Тренер и хмурится, на губах слабая улыбка.  
— Ну, можно попросить что-то совсем простое, — Рэй придвигается ближе и вжимается ему носом в висок, наслаждаясь родным запахом.  
— А чем ты здесь не занимался? — пальцы Тренера тянут его за волосы на затылке, так, чтобы Рэй откинул голову и посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Вопрос с подвохом.  
— Может, это будет твоё желание, — забавно, что это предлагает Тренер, а не Рэй. Забавно и приятно. — Которое я смогу исполнить.  
— Здесь грязно, — замечает Рэй и целует его в шею.  
— Меня ноги пока держат, а тебя?  
— Рядом с тобой они работают хуже, — полушутливо отвечает Рэй, Тренер только фыркает, он точно знает, как работают ноги Рэя и что они могут вытворять. Спасибо йоге.  
— Какое у тебя желание?  
Желание поцеловать Тренера, такого красивого и спокойного в этом месте. Оставить себе — им — новое воспоминание.  
Рэй целует и получает мгновенный ответ.  
Пусть под ногами и грязно, но к одной из стенок можно без опаски прислониться, что они и делают, Тренер прижимает Рэя к сухому потемневшему от времени дереву и смотрит в глаза.  
— Какой режим выбираешь? Романтика или что-то другое?  
— Романтика, — без раздумий отвечает Рэй, он чувствует тепло, потоки которого расходятся из груди и идеально переплетаются с тем теплом, что дарят пальцы Тренера.  
— Тогда закрой глаза, — просит Тренер и целует в ключицу, пальцами Рэй слабо цепляется за его руки, чувствуя нить и часы.  
— И открыть рот? — удержаться от шутки не получается, Тренер вибрирует смехом.  
— Возможно, — Рэй уже закрыл глаза и теперь наслаждается неспешными прикосновениями. — Надеюсь, сюда не дойдут твои родители.  
— О, давай только не про них.  
— Или Том, — продолжает Тренер.  
— Замолчи, — смеётся Рэй.  
— Как скажешь, — он целует Рэя ещё раз.  
Нет, таким Рэй здесь не занимался. Он стонет под руками Тренера, под его поцелуями и не может долго держать глаза закрытыми. Ему нужно всё-всё запомнить, особенно такого Тренера. 

Лето заканчивается, Рэй ощущает это по силам, которые требуется восстановить. Он видит, как устаёт и Тренер, даже появившиеся на носу веснушки не отвлекают от блеклого взгляда, которым он одаривает всё в те вечера, что они проводят вместе. Всё, но не Рэя, на Рэя Тренер всегда смотрит особенно. Это не просто внимательность, Рэй отвечает ему взаимностью.  
— Давай мы сегодня никуда не пойдём.  
— Никуда?  
— Никуда по делам, — поправляет себя Рэй, завтрак они заканчивают в тишине, Тренер размышляет над предложением.  
— Что тогда?  
— У меня есть идея.  
— Надеюсь, твоя идея не подразумевает меня за рулём, — он берёт телефон и возмущённо смотрит на экран. — Что-то придётся решать в дороге. Долго ехать?  
— Успеешь наболтаться, — обещает Рэй.  
Пока Тренер пытается найти второй кроссовок — а тот, кажется, так и лежит в саду, потому что кому-то взбрело в голову походить босиком по газону, — Рэй загружает в багажник неприметного вида коробку. Больше бы подошла плетёная корзина, он недовольно цокает и садится за руль, Тренер присоединяется к нему через несколько минут.  
— Почему твой телефон не разрывается?  
— Я подготовился заранее, — приходится выдать себя Рэю, — прости.  
— Да, прости? Сейчас будешь в курсе всех событий, так что ещё сам пожалеешь.  
Рэй смеётся и думает, что точно в состоянии выдержать голос Тренера, даже если разговаривать тот будет с кем-то другим и на повышенных тонах.  
— То есть мы ещё не за чертой города? — замечает Тренер, когда его ухо становится такого красного цвета, что Рэй вспоминает о малине.  
— Да, паникуешь?  
— Нет, увези меня подальше и навсегда, я уже не… — телефон снова звонит, а сверху сыпется как минимум три сообщения. — Мы скоро доедем?  
— Скоро, там будет озеро, ты сразу поймёшь.  
— Я смогу утопить телефон, — с ехидной радостью в голосе отмечает Тренер, он поднимает трубку и включается в разговор.  
Когда Рэй паркуется, Тренер вообще выключает телефон и бросает его в бардачок. Рэй на его месте не был бы так уверен в том, что мир не рухнет, хотя внутренне ощущение подзуживает его повторить манёвр. Уступая самому себе хоть в чём-то, Рэй переводит телефон в беззвучный режим. Этого кажется достаточно.  
— На пикник меня привёз?  
— Да, и топиться.  
— Замечательно, — Тренер подхватывает коробку и не пытается заглянуть внутрь.  
Через полчаса они уже на лодке, Рэй гребёт в сторону тени, та хоть и небольшая, но этого достаточно, да и солнце печёт уже не так, как в июне.  
Тренер стирает у него с виска каплю пота и просит остановиться.  
— Давай будем считать, что нужное количество нагрузки ты за сегодня выполнил.  
— Мне так не кажется, — дразнит Рэй и облизывает губы, Тренер резко тянется к нему, лодку начинает штормить. — Уже лучше, — говорит Рэй после поцелуя.  
— Еду можно доставать?  
— Как непостоянны твои желания, — ответ вырывается с тяжёлым вздохом.  
Тренер ест персик, Рэй ещё не успел проголодаться, так что пьёт сок, мечтая о кружке кофе, он совсем не выспался, а домой добрался только к двум часам ночи.  
Закончив с персиком и бросив косточку в воду, Тренер облизывает пальцы и смотрит на Рэя. Очередное персональное шоу.  
— Ещё хочешь прокатиться? — спрашивает Рэй и гладит весло, делает он это не менее вызывающе, чем Тренер, который всё продолжает касаться кончиками пальцев нижней губы.  
— О, я бы прокатился, — брови поднимаются наверх словно без этого Рэй бы не понял намёка.  
— Что, здесь? — он оглядывается и смотрит на людей на берегу, на тех, кто тоже решил попробовать свои способности в гребле и заодно проверить насколько сильно может заболеть спина.  
— С тобой — где угодно, — безапелляционно отвечает Тренер.  
— Не играй с огнём, — просит его Рэй.  
— Что? Скажи, что ты плед не для этого взял.  
— Нет, я взял его, чтобы поваляться потом на траве, посмотреть на облака, — он чуть запрокидывает голову и смотрит наверх.  
— Мне облака и отсюда отлично видно, — Тренер наклоняется и снимает очки с Рэя заученными движением, гладит по шее и целует.  
Рэй ему поддаётся и наслаждается моментом, их колени сталкиваются, кажется, Тренер пытается как-то извернуться, чтобы оказаться ещё ближе. Лодка для таких шалостей слишком узкая и её качает так, что Рэй начинает переживать. Слегка. Промокший телефон и одежда — неплохие детали, чтобы запомнить такой день.  
— У меня есть кое-что для тебя, — он отвлекает Тренера от активного внимания к шее, на которой ещё видна пара следов, те совсем блеклые, на Рэе они заживают быстро.  
Непонятно, кто из них двоих больше недоволен этим фактом.  
— Что? — по Тренеру так и видно, что он хочет продолжить, сказать какую-нибудь глупость. Что-нибудь про смазку, не иначе.  
— Посмотри на дне, — предлагает Рэй и кивает на коробку, поверх которой лежит недовольного вида плед — уж слишком много брызг на него успело попасть, некоторые их них дошли и до Тренера — капли блестят на предплечье, когда он тянется под ткань в клетку и шарит там.  
Он достаёт маленькую коробочку и вертит её в руках, пряча от Рэя взгляд.  
— Рэй? — спрашивает и всё же смотрит в глаза, на лице никаких эмоций, это совсем не та реакция, которая ожидалась.  
Рэй накрывает его пальцы своими и сжимает, проглатывает ком в горле — в воображении всё было проще и сложнее одновременно.  
— Давай я не буду считать месяцы, что мы вместе и количество шуток, которые ты за это время отпустил, и родственников, с которыми мы оба друг друга познакомили, — на этих словах Тренер всё же улыбается, нерешительно, как и сам Рэй. — Что скажешь?  
Он вкладывает в эти слова намного больше и силой заставляет себя не потянуться поцеловать, лишь бы заземлиться ещё на мгновение, тепла под ладонями достаточно.  
— То, что уже говорил, — Тренер открывает коробочку и смотрит на серебро кольца, — с тобой — где угодно.  
Рэй надевает кольцо ему на палец и гладит, не может успокоиться, с тихим смехом Тренер целует его.  
Они едва не опрокидывают лодку уже вдвоём, запыхавшийся Тренер хватается за вёсла и решает увезти их обратно:  
— Хватит водных процедур сомнительного качества, — бодро заявляет он, пока гребёт, Рэй не может перестать смотреть на блики от солнца на кольце.  
Коробка едва не остаётся вместе с пледом — забытая, Рэя окликают, а Тренер сам бежит забрать вещи и тянет Рэя к машине нетерпеливо.  
— Что? Что? — повторяет Рэй.  
— Что? Ты, — Тренер целует его и прижимает к машине, которая успела нагреться.  
Он гладит Рэя левой рукой и ощущения кольца заставляют желудок если не делать кульбит, то точно вести себя крайне неожиданно.  
— Поехали домой, или поехали в отель, — тараторит Тренер, энергии в нём столько, что он облизывает губы, а блеск в глазах зачаровывает. Он как мальчишка о котором рассказывал Рэю много раз.  
— Куда угодно, а? — усмехается Рэй.  
— Желательно, туда, где меня услышишь только ты, я хочу тебе кое-что рассказать, — с этими словами Тренер выуживает у него из кармана ключи и садится за руль.  
— Что? — спрашивает Рэй, когда занимает пассажирское место, Тренер пристёгивает его быстрее, чем это успевает сделать Рэй, и целует в губы снова. Может, им не ехать никуда? В машине достаточно места… Хотя попасть в полицию в такой день не лучшая идея.  
— Что-то про любовь, — Тренер пристёгивается сам.  
— Можешь начинать, — с этими словами Рэй выключает телефон.  
Сегодня он не хочет никого слышать. Никого кроме Тренера.


End file.
